The Last Black Descendant
by MariBlackL
Summary: Era la verdadera ùltima descendiente de los Black. Ella tenìa sus ojos, su cabello y su sonrisa. Asì como su amor por los problemas. El ùnico detalle es que ella no lo conocía a él. Y él no la conocía a ella.


1. Prefacio.

_No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave…_

_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe…_

_No matter how many nights did you lie I'd wait to the sounds of pausing rain…_

Era de madrugada, el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse en el cielo. Miró el anillo alrededor de su dedo y sonrió un poco, a pesar de la angustia. Respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de dos de sus mejores amigos.

Pero el mal presentimiento empezaba a ahogarla. Apresuró el paso y terminó corriendo al divisar a lo lejos unas ruinas en el lugar donde antes habia estado la bonita casa blanca de dos pisos.

-Oh, dios mío…

Y no es que ya no lo supiera antes, porque lo había sabido en el fondo, sólo que ahora sus dudas habían sido confirmadas.

Salió despedida hacia el centro, la plaza de Godric´s Hollow para ser más exactos. Donde Peter solía hacer guardia. Donde era más que seguro que él se encontrara.

Y tenía razón.

No alcanzó a verlo cuando llego. Solo escuchó un grito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Y luego una explosión que destrozó la mitad de la calle. Agradeció a Dios que ella se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le tocara. Pero él sí, el sí estaba cerca.

-¡SIRIUS!- y antes de que el humo terminara de esparcirse se metió en él buscándolo entre todos los escombros.

Contempló con horror los cuerpos tirados de manera horrible sobre el suelo. Sintió ganas de llorar pero también alivio de que ninguno de ellos tuviera su rostro.

-¡SIRIUS!- una vez más, pero él no respondía. Entonces sintió como le cogían por la espalda y la alejaban del cráter central de la explosión, donde él se hallaba tirado en el suelo, mal herido.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó una última vez al verlo, y las lágrimas pasaron a ser de júbilo cuando vió que él seguía vivo, que se movía y se levantaba pero no la miraba, porque no la había oído, no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

Entonces los aurores le rodearon. Él los vió confundido y luego, cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reírse. A reír sin humor, sin poder creérselo.

-Sirius Black, queda arrestado por ser el principal sospechoso del asesinato de James y Lily Potter. Por la traición al mundo Mágico y por el uso de maldiciones imperdonables es condenado a Azkaban perdiendo todo derecho a juicio alguno.-

_¿Qué?,_ se preguntó ella, anonadada.

-No…- susurró asustada.- ¡NO!- gritó cuando vió que los aurores le cogían por los brazos.

Y esta vez él si le oyó.

La miró sin comprender por qué ella estaba allí. La miró con miedo, miedo a que le pasara algo… miedo a que ella creyera lo equivocado.

-¡No, suéltenlo! ¡Sirius!- Kaylie logró soltarse de los brazos que la aprisionaba y corrió a encuentro de su amado, que también había logrado soltarse.

-¡No puede pasar!- gritó uno de los aurores, impidiéndole el paso. Y él también fue aprisionado nuevamente.

-No la toquen, suéltenla.- ordenó él tratando de liberarse. Que le hicieran a él todo lo que quisieran pero que a ella no la tocaran.

-Agarren a esa chica, ¡Es una aliada de Black!- gritó uno de los magos que formaba parte del grupo que se amontonaba para ver la escena.

-¡No! ¡No!- gritaba Kaylie tratando de soltarse y llegar hasta el hombre que iba a ser su futuro esposo, el hombre que había jurado amarla y que le había pedido matrimonio hacía tan sólo unas horas. El hombre que había jurado que ya nunca más se iría.

-¡Pero qué se han creído! ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí! ¡No la toquen!- gritaba el animago, furioso.

-¡Suéltenle, es mi sobrina!- gritó una nueva voz. Kaylie no se fijó en el recién llegado pero Sirius si pudo ver que se trataba de Alastor Moody. Le sonrió agradecido al ver que los aurores la soltaban y ella podía correr a su lado.

-No sabía que Ojoloco tuviera una sobrina.- comentó el auror que acababa de soltarla.

_Y no la tiene,_ pensó Kaylie agradecida, abrazando a su prometido como pudo. Mas fueron unos cortos instantes ya que volvieron a separarlos.

-¡Ella está de su lado!-

Sirius logró soltarse y le pegó un golpe al nuevo auror que la había cogido. Este le devolvió el golpe y lo lanzó al suelo. Pronto volvieron a rodearle.

-Sirius…- llamó ella desesperada.

-¡Kaylie! ¡Kaylie, mírame!- pidió él.- ¡Mírame a los ojos, por favor!- y ella lo hizo.- Soy inocente…- susurró él de manera casi inentendible, pero ella sí comprendió.

-Lo sé…- susurró ella por su parte asintiendo con la cabeza, rendida. Débil. Sentía que ya no tenía ganas de luchar contra los brazos que la aprisionaban.- Lo sé…- repitió y las lágrimas empaparon aún más su rostro.

-Calma.- le sonrió él, llorando también.- Todo estará bien…-

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

_-¡STUPEFY!-_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

_Heart beat, a heart beat, I need a heart beat..._


End file.
